oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
K'ril Tsutsaroth
K'ril Tsutsaroth is the boss of the Zamorak Fortress in the God Wars Dungeon. To gain access to his chamber, players must kill 40 Zamorakians. He uses Melee and Magic attacks. He is most often killed for the Staff of the dead or the Zamorakian spear, but some players kill him (and his melee bodyguard) for Slayer. K'ril Tsutsaroth is classified as a greater demon; thus, killing him counts towards any greater demon Slayer task and also allows a player to take advantage of the abilities of a Black mask or Slayer helmet, if they have a greater demon Slayer task. Players will gain 350.5 Slayer experience if they slay K'ril Tsutsaroth on their Slayer task. K'ril is the least killed of all of the God Wars bosses, as his unique drops have a lower value compared to the other generals. His drops are close in value to General Graardor, but Graador is much more commonly killed as the fight is easier. Bodyguards *Balfrug Kreeyath (Magic) *Tstanon Karlak (Melee) *Zakl'n Gritch (Ranged) The Fight K'ril can hit up to 47 with Melee attacks and 30 with Magic. K'ril Tsutsaroth has a special attack that slams through your protection prayer, but only if praying melee, and may hit up to 49. When he does, he will lower your prayer points by half. Players should still use Protect from Melee, however, as he won't hit as often as he would without it. Another viable option is to use Protect from Magic with extremely high defensive armours such as Barrows equipment The benefits of this are that K'ril's relatively common magical attacks will be blocked, his attacks will be easier to resist, and the special attack will be avoided, meaning fewer massive hits and Prayer drains. K'ril has a surprisingly low Defence level for his Combat level meaning that hitting him is fairly easy although his low Defence is counter-balanced by his ability to hit through a player's Prayer. K'ril can poison and start at 16 life points per hit, thus making him the second most poisonous monster in the game. Being such a poisonous monster, K'ril is immune to all forms of poison. If K'ril Tsutsaroth yells "YARRRRRRR!", players will get the following message: K'ril Tsutsaroth slams through your protection prayer, leaving you feeling drained. This is K'ril Tsutsaroth's attack that hits through Prayer, which also drains half the player's prayer points. General Strategy Tanks are of incredible importance in this boss fight. However, to lengthen each trip, it is helpful if members of the team take turns being the target of the demon's attacks. *Using the Darklight's special attack is very helpful, as that it only uses 50% of the energy bar and weakens the demon's defence more effectively than the bandos godsword does. However, this has extremely low accuracy. *When soloing, a Bandos godsword (or Darklight using an Abyssal whip) is almost the best way to get the most kills per trip due to the Defence-reducing capabilities. If you are wearing Karil's armour, with a Helm of Neitiznot, and a Zamorak cape and a Fury amulet, most of the minions will not be able to damage you as you will have some decent Defence against all forms of Combat, and you will only take damage from the boss' attack when he hits through your prayers, and occasionally from his magical attack, and if you forgot an Antipoison. It is always very effective to attack K'ril twice, stand under him, then attack him twice again in a regular fashion to reduce the amount of attacks taken from him. *Tanks can attack once with a 2.4 second speed weapon e.g. Abyssal Whip or Zamorakian Hasta, and then once with a Godsword to inflict maximum damage before reseting the bosses next attack. This allows you to block all of his attacks with a shield, while still maximising damage output. *The best method in game is a tanker with full bandos and an Elysian spirit shield prayer Protect from Magic, a Dragonfire shield works next best. The reason why protection from magic works best is because K'ril's special-attack which drains prayer wont affect you. For the tanker it's best to bring a Staff of the Dead to use spec with, you may switch to whip every second hit, as the Staff of the Dead only needs to be equipped when tanking a hit from the boss. *For fighting K'ril Tsutsaroth, the Slayer helmet is best in slot when tasked. If not tasked, bring a Serpentine helmet. *The Staff of the Dead while tanking does well, although some may find the Saradomin Godsword to be better. *For the attacker(s): on task the Crystal halberd is best the best damage per second, when off-task the Armadyl godsword is better because of the lack of accuracy the Slayer helmet provides.The Dragon halberd is also fairly decent. Drops 100% drop |} Weapons and Ammunition |} Armour |} Potions, food, and herbs |} *Super Attack and Super Strength Potions are always dropped together. *Super Restore and Zamorak brews are always dropped together. Other drops |} Trivia *K'ril was previously classified as a lesser demon during development. He was reclassified as a greater demon when the God Wars Dungeon was released on 17 October 2013. *During Old School Runescape's first birthday party, K'ril Tsutsaroth tells the player that his plate of food disappeared when he (his server) disconnected and demands that the player refund his plate of food. The player then comments along the lines that, "I can't do that" at which K'ril Tsutsaroth says that he will then leave his dungeon and quit Old School Runescape, at which the player comments, "Oh, come on. You were never a popular boss to begin with. You had to have your drops improved just to incentivize people to go to your dungeon. If you quit, hardly anyone would even notice." Category:Bosses